herofandomcom-20200223-history
Firebrand (Gargoyle's Quest Series)
Firebrand (Originally Red Arremer in Japan) is the protagonist of the classic plat forming series Gargoyle's Quest by Capcom, spanning from the original on Gameboy, its sequel for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and the 16 bit successor Demon's Crest for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Firebrand is an anti hero, a tough and fierce demon himself, on a quest to prevent evil demons from dominating the underworld. Appearance Firebrand is a bright, crimson gargoyle with a slightly elongated snout. He has a set of functional wings protruding from his shoulder blades which are indigo/black in color. Though he was portrayed as green on the box-art for the original title on Gameboy, it has been established through later color titles that Firebrand is, and was meant to be red. His clothing varies from game to game, from a chest plate and cod piece in the original title, to no clothes in Demon's Crest, (censorship is not an issue, as the character lacks any visible genitalia) though this wardrobe change can be explained by the fact that he is stripped of his rank and post and set to be executed as part of a gladiatorial game at the beginning. He has taloned feet, with four taloned toes on each foot. In Demon's Crest, he has black iron shackles on his wrists and ankles, likely as souvenirs from his imprisonment. He can transform into alternate forms in Demon's Crest by calling on the power of mystical crests that he attains be destroying powerful monsters with the crests in their possession. Heroic Deeds Firebrand's heroism spans the course of three games. In the original 2 games Firebrand is a soldier for king Darkoan, the ruler of the Ghoul realm. The king has been imprisoned by King Breager, an insidious upriser to the throne, who plans to become his era's king of destruction. Firebrand journeys across the land, destroying evil monsters, lifting curses, and restoring order to the land. He eventually recieves the title of Red Blaze, after defeating Rushifell, his rival for the title. Once Firebrand has taken the legendary title, he is able to confront and kill Breager, restoring Darkoan as lord regent of the ghoul realm, and saving the land from tyranny. In the third installment, Firebrand is in the midst of a civil war over six magical Crests, supposed to grant great power by the holder. While it is unkown what his exact intentions were, Firbrand possesses all the Crests at the start of the game after defeating a dragon called Somulo, but, due to his wounds, Phalanx, a fellow demon, attacks Firebrand, who begs for mercy. Using all the Crests, Phalanx sets fire to the Demon Realm, frames Firebrand for it, and begins summoning the Crest of Infinity, proclaiming himself ruler of the Demon Realm, and eventually the Human Realm, and destoryed the Fire Crest and scattered most of the others. Cut to 1000 years later, where Firebrand has been kept prisoner in a colluseum. A revived Somulo is finally sent to finish Firebrand off-somehow, Firebrand got his claws onto a shard of the broken Fire Crest. Breaking free from the colluseum's clutches, he travels the land on a mission for power to destroy Phalanx. He meets Phalanx's top general, Arma, who is in possession of one of the Crests. Firebrand duels him many times throughout the game, and Arma can start to respect Firebrand. Eventually, Firebrand attacks Phalanx in a full on assault. Phalanx even partway summons the Crest of Infinity, but regardless, Firebrand is victorious. Depending on the players actions, many things can happen, but regardless, Firebrand scatters the Crests himself in impossible locations, and leaves the Demon Realm in anarchy-this does not result in anything bad, unless Arma is still alive, as he spurs on the war. Abilities Flight Being a winged Gargoyle, Firebrand is capable of flight to varying degrees depending on the game and form he is taking, or ability he is using. In the original Gargoyle's Quest, he is able to fly for short bursts that can be extended by finding power ups throughout the game. In Gargoyle's Quest II for Nintendo, Firebrand is capable of longer periods of flight, and in Demon's Crest, Firebrand is capable of fully sustained flight in any winged form, some, such as the sky gargoyle form allowing him to ascend at will. Projectiles Firebrand is capable of spitting fireballs in every game, as well as more powerful energy breath attacks which are capable of breaking through solid stone, ice, and other obstacles. In the first series, the form of Firebrand's projectile breath attack is dependent on what magical talisman he is equipped with. Being unequipped will revert Firebrand to his standard fireball attack, but this attack may also be strengthened by purchasing power up items. Climbing Firebrand's powerful claws allow him to grasp tight to any surface. This combined with his ability to fly allows Firebrand to scale seemingly unsurmountable structures, from massive towers, to perilous mountains. Headbutting In Demon's Crest, Firebrand gains the ability to use a headbutt powerful enough to shatter stone. This is not used as an attack, but as a means of destroying obstacles and gaining valuables that may be hidden inside. Category:Spoilers Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Fighter Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Warriors Category:Military Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Evil exterminators Category:Gargoyles Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:Honorable Category:Horror Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral